


Ways to Ground a Cat

by Ficmog



Series: ASP [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Erotic Tickling, Frame Modifications, M/M, Mischief, Side story of A Spymaster's Pet, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficmog/pseuds/Ficmog
Summary: In which Laserbeak tries various new methods of expending Ravage's near-limitless energy, sending the two on a little quirky trip across the Nemesis in the process. Set between parts 1 and 2 of 'A Spymaster's Pet'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Back at last! Had lots of things going on, but I've managed to reinvigorate myself and return to writing. So, this is the second offshot of my main story 'A Spymaster's Pet', focusing on Laserbeak and Ravage's relationship. It's probably the strangest thing I've written so far, and I enjoyed the process immensely. As with the other side story, this is Explicit and contains adult content. To those who don't mind that, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Side note: been having trouble deciding the colour of Ravage's optics. Started with lilac when first posting, but just couldn't get it to fit. Considered scarlet, though that's too similar to G1 (trying to make a unique look here), and finally settled on purple for a balance (also because he has violet biolights anyway). Should've thought this through much earlier, but oh well. World-building and character-building are often progressive efforts, I guess.

It didn't take much effort to notice that Ravage was restless as usual. Laserbeak watched his counterpart wriggle and twitch where he sat, jittery purple optics dancing across the room like a newborn seeing his environment for the first time. The feline seemed to be fascinated by the tiniest things. As for him, he was content to simply read from a data pad. The glow of his cobalt optical slit merged with the azure tint of the screen, his vision clear as he read. It was one of Soundwave's biology compendiums, covering a broad swathe of topics, but Laserbeak was particularly interested in sections detailing the anatomy and physiology of Cybertronian frame types. He sifted through the data searching for programs and attachments compatible with minicons, settling on an assortment of items with very specific properties. 'Oh, he'll definitely enjoy my use of these.' Laserbeak schemed.

As if responding to his thoughts, Ravage quickly bounded over to where he sat near their berth. "What's got you so concentrated?" he asked with playful interest.

"Just getting myself engrossed in some atypical anatomy, kitten." Laserbeak elaborated innocently. He unfurled the pad from his wings, allowing Ravage to pry it from the floor with his paws and read it. It wasn't obvious, but the cat seemed to be concealing a feeling of glee as he took in the contents.

"Frame add-ons, eh? I can't imagine what you want to do with these." The deliberate mirth in his voice made it clear that he knew Laserbeak's plans already.

The avian minicon decided to play along nonetheless, moving closer to Ravage to browse alongside him. "I thought it would be beneficial to try something new, though I still need to decide on their... 'applications'," An obvious lie, but their game continued; they did love to toy with each other. "Would you be willing to accompany me outside to collect them?"

Ravage nodded approvingly. They could sense a liveliness in one another through their bond, so going for a stroll seemed a good idea. "Why do I get the feeling this is a celebration of sorts?" he theorised, recalling the successful peace settlement only one cycle ago.

"Come along and you'll find out." the winged symbiont enticed. Both of them headed for the door, Laserbeak entering the access code to open it. Remembering Soundwave and Bumblebee were at work, they notified Soundwave of their intentions through their connection. Once the door relocked behind them, they sped out without hesitation.

Outside the familiar corridor leading to their room, the spacecraft's main interior was busy as ever. The Vehicons walked to and fro in varying directions and speeds, some on patrol and others likely making haste to work on an assignment from one of the officers. Laserbeak and Ravage adjusted their movements to accommodate the additional traffic, passing through with little effort thanks to their small statures.

"You have the same location in mind as me?" Ravage asked his counterpart flying close above him.

"The maintenance station near the Medical bay I believe." Laserbeak replied confidently, Ravage nodding mid sprint to verify. Even after all the outings they'd spent together, it still impressed him how his ground based partner could match his flight speed. He clearly kept those motor functions in pristine condition.

A quick access of the network confirmed their route on the ship's map, each of them turning at a junction in accordance. Continuing down the halls, they came across a familiar face on the way. A Vehicon, appearing the same as any other, but one which the minicons recognised through their shared empath abilities.

Ravage postponed the trip for a moment to converse. "Skovich!" he greeted excitedly, nuzzling against the Vehicon's lower calf. It was a name he derived from his number designation of SK0-V1CH, which quickly became commonplace in their interactions since their first meeting.

"Uh, I... Ravage... " Skovich stumbled, taken aback by the public affection; "You really want to talk now? Shifts are starting soon." He looked to Laserbeak hovering opposite him for help, whose face seemed slightly embarrassed at his partner's actions.

"Just humour us for a few moments," Laserbeak sighed, knowing Ravage wouldn't relent; "He's quite excitable after last cycle, and I can't say I don't feel similar as well. This peace arrangement has probably gripped everyone's minds onboard."

Skovich conceded, relaxing his stance. Ravage sat on his hind legs in front of him satisfied. "Yeah, I'm no exception there. First Commander Soundwave brings that yellow Autobot onboard, then the bot suddenly goes faction-less, and now everyone's reconciling? All seems a bit fast."

"People tend to repair relationships quickly when their circumstances are bad enough," Ravage answered him; "There's no real victory to be had when your very species is almost dead. I'm sure Megatron's already broadcasted a similar statement." 

The Vehicon nodded, turning his head to the side briefly. "It still won't be a smooth process, though. People rarely just make up and spend the rest of their lives happily after so much conflict," He faced them again, the minicons detecting a vibration in his EM field that signalled a better mood. "Then again, that pet you and Soundwave have is a nice example to increase everyone's hopes. Lord-er, General Megatron told us all he was vulnerable when he first arrived, but maybe someone like him could provide good insights when he gets better? I'd guess he's got few good things to say about our war, from what I know."

Ravage climbed up Skovich without warning, curling over his back and shoulders. "Still using that regal address? You know he doesn't like being called 'Lord' now that he's got his act together," He slunk back down again mercifully, saving his favourite Vehicon from getting any more flustered. "Don't worry; anyone who isn't Starscream is happy to just be called by name now." He reassumed his previous position, allowing Skovich to steady himself as Laserbeak replied to the more important topic he brought up.

"Bumblebee is recovering slowly, but he'll need psychiatric attention to fully stabilise," Laserbeak elaborated; "You work on the bridge, so you might have overheard him talking to Shockwave previously."

"I did," Skovich confirmed; "As much as I know better from befriending you two, things that involve Soundwave or Shockwave tend to make other Vehicons uneasy. That said, the bot's still in good servos considering how diligent they are. Um, is he okay with being called a pet, by the way? We've been using that term a lot lately."

Laserbeak hovered closer, moving near Ravage. "Bee shows no objections to the term, in fact he derives comfort from it."

"Is there something fun going on in the regiments?" Ravage wondered.

Skovich fumbled for a nanon. "Erm, not any particular things so far, though my own regiment's been talking about something. I don't know enough about it yet, but just about everyone is enjoying the idea of having a personal Autobot to dote on. 'Pet' doesn't have the stigma of 'prisoner', so that's probably why there's been so few malicious reactions. It's detached from war and enemies, so there's a lot more fun and freedom of action; you don't have to view a pet as being involved in anything besides your own life."

"Everything's just as we observed then. Thanks for the update; you're always a reliable source to consult on Vehicon behaviour." Skovich just looked away from Ravage modestly, though he appreciated the praise.

The ship's loudspeaker came to life before anyone could utter another sentence. "All SK0 regiment members are to report to the bridge immediately for assignments." the voice of Starscream instructed.

"It seems you'll have to leave now." Laserbeak observed.

"Yeah, sorry. Maybe I'll have more time later." Skovich walked past them hurriedly, checking the locations of his squad members on the map as he made his way to the bridge.

"Bye Skovich! Tell us if Starscream acts up again!" The Vehicon waved back at Ravage quickly, the symbionts resuming their trip to the maintenance station once Skovich was out of sight.

Laserbeak looked thoughtful as he flew, noticeable by his counterpart even through all their motion. "What do you think Skovich's regiment is planning?" he asked Ravage as they entered another hallway.

"Well we weren't given enough detail to confirm anything, but if I recall correctly the SK0 regiment hosts a writing club between its members when off-duty. If they're doing what I think they're doing... " Ravage abruptly burst into laughter, Laserbeak replicating the action once he processed his trail of thought.

A few more corridors and crossroad turns, coupled with skilful manoeuvres to avoid Vehicons, and they soon arrived at the hall housing their destination. It was quiet and vacant for the moment, but that would soon change now that people were being called to their shifts. Laserbeak and Ravage walked over to the maintenance station door at the side of the medibay entrance, watching it slide open automatically and then slipping through. The room contained alcoves for Cybertronians of varying sizes, each with an assortment of tools in their walls and a terminal at the side used to operate them. They headed to the smallest alcove, still large enough to accommodate them both, and settled in. Laserbeak quickly uploaded the add-on data to the terminal for browsing.

"Quite the selection," Ravage commented; "Any that you particularly want to use this cycle?" He watched as Laserbeak appraised the list, pondering the merits of each item. There were 20 candidates in all; the bird was a stickler for quality, so he'd likely find only three or four that satisfied him.

"Hmm, I have a few ideas. Would you like to make any suggestions?" Laserbeak revelled in the jaguar's eager expression. He had peculiar interests, so he often found something exotic that they could try. He pointed to a device which emitted a silken substance. "Good choice. I was considering that myself." Laserbeak uploaded the blueprint for the mechanism into the system, along with three other items of his own choosing. A whirring sound from the walls signified that the tools were primed and ready.

Ravage immediately scurried further inside the alcove, standing near a series of straps and clamps. They were used to hold mechs in place to ease maintenance work, and could be rearranged to fit any frame type. "Everything's ready here. Going to strap yourself in?"

Laserbeak nodded and moved closer inside, positioning himself on the wall. Ravage set the restraints to accommodate his frame, proceeding back to the terminal to activate the contraption and watching patiently as the attachments were installed inside his partner. It could take a maximum of five microns for such items to be fully integrated, mercifully less time than a system overhaul or full-frame-reformatting.

Laserbeak remained still and content in his restraints, experiencing no pain thanks to the surgical delicacy of the machine. "These things... I've never known anyone to need anaesthetic when using them. So precise. Brings me back to when Shockwave would tune us up back in the compound." He trilled in satisfaction as the first add-on finished integrating, the next one being constructed from its blueprint immediately after in succession.

"He probably built the prototype for all we know," Ravage huffed while admiring the machine's seamless execution; "It wouldn't be his first time producing such work."

"That reminds me, are you still hoping to become an interface consultant with the war over?"

A large, sly grin from Ravage below affirmed the positive, with no trace of embarrassment to be seen. "Yep, definitely. I'll probably find something else too, knowing me, but that's still one of my main objectives for the future." He shuddered excitedly when the second installation finished, much to his restrained partner's amusement.

"There's no limit to your interest in the topic is there?" Laserbeak admired; "You would always ask Shockwave for info and read all reliable sources, at every chance available. You'd know the most out of us if we didn't share our data, and you probably understand it best anyway." Ravage just laughed, affectionate and appreciative. They spent a few moments in silence until the familiar sound of another completed installation was audible. "Almost done now," he acknowledged; "Do you want to add anything to your frame after this?"

Ravage shook his head. "Not yet. Best to keep things simple until we readjust. Maybe I'll try in our next session." Another few quiet microns between them passed, until the final attachment fully integrated with Laserbeak's frame and the machine powered down. Ravage undid the restraints, allowing his partner a stretch before they came out of the alcove. 

By now the maintenance station was beginning to fill with Vehicons heading towards the larger alcoves for adjustments. They were quieter than would be usual, owing likely to the presence of the symbionts. Laserbeak and Ravage only shot disarming glances at them before leaving, giving them some small relief.

Ravage mused over the previous scene as they traveled back to their quarters. "Vehicons always look at least a bit afraid of us don't they? Expect Skovich and his squad."

"Well, we are senior officers. And a part of Soundwave's surveillance on top of that. Can't say I blame them."

"Ha! You said 'Soundwave' just now!" Ravage chortled, catching Laserbeak off guard briefly.

"Oh, you'll pounce on whatever slip I make, won't you? The context seemed appropriate enough to use sir's name there." He turned to soar down another corridor, his partner close beside him. "Now keep quiet, or I'll add each nanon where you make noise to our upcoming 'celebration'."

Ravage just snickered at the mock threat. "That's hardly a bad thing, now is it?" He noticed a raise in his frame temperature, but left it alone for when they arrived back.

The halls were mostly vacant now, with the majority of people at their workplaces, making their return simpler and shorter. After a few more turns they quickly found themselves at their door once again, but Laserbeak remained stationary for a moment as if pondering.

"Something the matter?" Ravage asked beside him.

Laserbeak gave him an equivalent of a grin with his beak. "Nothing bad. I was just going through our standard observation duties. Turns out, with our journey to and from the maintenance station, we've fulfilled them already."

Ravage returned him a fanged smile, looking even more energetic than usual. "Again? This part of our job is just effortless! Well, aside from full ship examinations."

"But we don't have that on schedule this cycle, and patrols are set for late macrons. We have quite a while to ourselves until then. Care to join me?" His counterpart nodded eagerly, prompting him to unlock the door. 

They went in quickly, Ravage leaping to the centre of the room and lying on the floor. Once the door locked again Laserbeak touched down opposite him, looming above with excitement coursing throughout his frame. "So, what's this celebration you had in mind?" the jaguar asked rhetorically, swishing his tail in an inviting manner; "Or should we stop playing dumb with each other now?"

The wide-winged minicon took his invitation, lowering down close and nuzzling Ravage as he covered him. "Remember me saying I had more plans for you?" he crooned lovingly, gently scratching his forehead with his beak; "In our current good atmosphere, I can put much more of them into effect. I suspect you'll be suitably exhausted once we're done here, kitten."

Ravage snorted disbelievingly even as he snuggled closer to Laserbeak. "You can certainly try, but I doubt that's going to happen. I become rejuvenated from the slightest of stimuli, as you know."

Accepting the feline symbiont's challenge, Laserbeak extended two additional talons from his frame and gently pushed Ravage over. He took each of his legs in a claw and flew over to their berth, setting him down but not letting go. The anticipation of the face below was fully visible now, and he savoured the moment.

"You look more like a little Predacon than a bird with those extra talons." Ravage commented to pass the time. Those weren't even add-ons either: he'd had them since he was constructed to help with gripping things. Laserbeak would be considered a strange avian creature by Earth standards, but it was common for flying symbionts to have the most unique frames. Before Ravage could indulge the topic anymore though, a pleasant scrape across his paws made him alert. Laserbeak was ready.

"Well, that's enough admiring," he declared, allowing a hunger to enter his voice and positioning himself in a predatory manner. He readied talons atop all four paws, and lowered his head down close to Ravage's. "Quite eager, aren't you?" Laserbeak deduced from his shivers and quivering mouth; "You must have been waiting a while for this." He licked across his face and neck teasingly, enjoying the way Ravage squirmed in his grip.

"D-dammit, Laserbeak just get started already!" he cried out in cute frustration. His partner obliged, digging claws into his paws and drawing circles in them. Before Ravage could process it he was in a fit of laughter, mouth wide open and thrashing as much as possible in his position. Their usual tickling made for good foreplay, but he knew there were heaps more surprises to come. Laserbeak looked in the mood to do as much as he could before Soundwave and Bumblebee returned.

Laserbeak experimented with various motions, digging straight lines and shapes along with some symbols in his memory. Ravage reacted quite intensely to some of them, so he repeated those actions several times over to drive him further into delirium. A few nuzzles to his neck to complement and the kitten was soon a giggling wreck beneath him, tickled deeply enough to keep laughing a while after he stopped. Releasing his legs and letting him recover, Laserbeak soon found his counterpart wriggling excitedly again as if he'd lost no stamina at all.

"So, how long did that last? I couldn't keep count." Voice carrying a slight pant, Ravage was glad he didn't care about remaining composed. He was enjoying the hell out of this already, but the bird hadn't even proceeded to the best part yet.

"Eleven microns," Laserbeak informed him with a smirk; "But I think you're displaying something worth greater attention." The jaguar immediately turned to his exposed front, from which his long spike was sticking out firmly at the lower end. He growled happily at the sight, while Laserbeak chuckled. "That foreplay tactic rarely fails, does it? Me hanging above you and playing with your limbs like that." Descending, Laserbeak laid his frame over Ravage and snuggled as deeply as possible, simultaneously relaxing his sparkmate and keeping him aroused. "Now that your lovely component is released, we can really get this celebration underway."

A talon was moved between them to punctuate Laserbeak's words, smoothing over Ravage's sensitive front and stroking the spike slowly. He let loose a blissful sigh at the contact, allowing the sensation to wash over him. Doing so was even easier once Laserbeak deepened his strokes and pumped a few times. "You've come a long way," Ravage praised; "All the-ah!-advice I've given you since our first time, all the preference sharing we've done... Ahh, you've processed it all beautifully considering this masterful performance." 

Laserbeak's purr of gratitude was delightful to behold, as was the second set of talons scratching across his front. "I aim to make you happy, kitten," he whispered comfortingly to Ravage, stroking his head with a free claw; "And so, I'm going to show you that as vividly as possible." He lifted his face away and moved off his partner, shifting to the back of the berth so he could focus fully on the lower front. Aware of what was to come, Ravage gave a small whine, Laserbeak capitalising on his reaction and drawing out more by teasing the plating. He positioned two talons on his frame, one gripping his spike and the other settled on the plating below, moving his head just above the area. He swiped his glossa across the spike tip a few times, watching for yelps and whimpers from Ravage, until he decided to relent from teasing and start tasting it in earnest.

Ravage growled his pleasure rampantly, legs kicking the air and head twisting around where it rested. His frame was held in place only thanks to the skilled movements of Laserbeak immobilising those parts which they stimulated. The glossa constricting his spike was long and smooth, drawing strangled cries from him with every slither it made. Meanwhile a talon occupied the remaining visible patches, claws stroking the sensitive appendage and gently circling the tip one by one to complement the tongue. On their own they would have been enough, but Laserbeak was clever and kept his arousal at peak level with the second talon set to knead his hip plating. 

"Ahh, L-Laserbeak I-"

"I know, Ravage," he cooed in a brief pause; "Here, this should do it for you." He set to work again, only this time he squeezed the spike at the same time as his glossa swished, rubbing the area just under for extra effect. As predicted, Ravage came undone, enraptured by the sensations flooding his sensor net and crashing into orgasm. Laserbeak squeezed a few more times to prolong the overload and release all the charge, then slipped back up to Ravage for a cuddle.

No sense of time or urgency occured to either of them in the aftermath. They just stayed together, focused on nothing but how joyful they'd made each other. This state of mind was a large part of why they interfaced at all.

After a while longer of cuddling they separated again, gazing happily at one another. "There's so much meaning in this, if only people better knew how to discover it." Ravage was lucid, his words firm and fixed as much on the activity itself as on Laserbeak.

"Hence why we appreciate you so much. You treat it wisely and maturely, making it fulfilling for anyone who listens to your advice. I am truly fortunate to be your partner, kitten." He received several licks to his head in gratitude, relaxing into them contently.

"I just want to see people enjoy being intimate without shame or suffering. I'm lucky too you know, for having such supportive company. Hmm, my aspirations are still a bit funny though don't you think? Imagine my profile. Ravage: Symbiont, Military Officer and Interface Consultant!" They both laughed. "Ah, but I digress. We're hardly done, are we?"

Laserbeak and Ravage stretched to prepare themselves, facing each other intently. "Certainly not," Laserbeak agreed, unsealing his own panel; "I told you I'm going to exhaust you this session." He moved close, scratching a talon up the jaguar's neck. "I want to try some of these new tools now. Do you have our safe code?"

The moment Ravage nodded he found his mouth covered in a white silk patch and muzzled. He only just caught a glimpse of the new appendage arising out of Laserbeak's neck before it fired again, immobilising the rest of his frame and leaving him to writhe on the berth surface. Conveniently, his most sensitive patches were left uncovered.

"What do you think?" his avian partner teased, reprising that mischievous tone he was so familiar with; "This is the one you suggested. When I couple it with the others I installed, I reckon we're going to have a lot of fun this next round."

Trapped on his side, Ravage could only flash his optics in excitement as Laserbeak settled beside him once again. With Laserbeak's own interface equipment now unlocked, it was clear things were about to become all the more intense. He gave an invisible smirk behind his muzzle; he was so going to repay the bird after this, and having a few macrons left gave him more than enough time to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> Evil bird :) As I said before, this was strange but fun to write, especially with all the small details I came up with.
> 
> To clarify Ravage's aspirations, he wants to work to some extent as the Cybertronian equivalent of a Sexologist (Sexology is the scientific study of sex, and can also be practised in a clinical format). I would think there'd be much benefit to gain from listening to such a person.
> 
> This will be updated simultaneously with 'Long Nights' now that it's posted, though perhaps earlier too since it's likely to be shorter. Before I post another chapter though, I'll be working on a small gift for a fandom friend :) Till then, goodbye, and thank you for reading.


End file.
